


jet black feeling

by stray_dog_sick



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Depression, M/M, josh wanted this to be a twilight fic, lmao sorry josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_dog_sick/pseuds/stray_dog_sick
Summary: The Way brothers always had one more trick up their sleeves.





	jet black feeling

**Author's Note:**

> peru story: this fic started a debate about the twilight plot amongst my roomies. good times.
> 
> title from 'vampires will never hurt you' by my chemical romance.
> 
> re: the tags: frank is super freakin sad. like, 'basically asking gerard to kill him' levels of sad  
> also there's one or two lines that reference the way brothers' addictions and the pete wentz suicide attempt. seriously, it's really short, but it's still there so yknow

Frank wasn’t entirely sure how he’d been roped into joining this band. It’d been years; you’d think the Way brothers would’ve stopped surprising him by now. But no, they always had one more trick up their sleeves, didn’t they?

He also wasn’t entirely sure how he’d ended up pinned between Gerard and a wall, the older man sucking hickeys into his neck. He knew, he’d always known, that Gerard was hot, but this was his wildest fantasy come to life.

Until one bite was sharper than the others. Until Frank could feel himself bleeding rather than bruising. Until he pushed Gerard away, seeing blood dripping down the other man’s chin.

“What the hell, man?” Frank asked, bringing a hand up to put pressure on the puncture wound on his neck.

“You taste good,” was Gerard’s reply.

“I repeat, what the hell, man?”

Gerard looked at him in astonishment. “You don’t know?”

Frank was growing more confused by the second. “Don’t know what?”

Gerard hesitated for a second before pulling back his top lip, showing one oddly long canine. “Vampire,” he said, voice distorted slightly.

Frank gaped at him. “Are you serious? Like, for real?” he asked. Frank didn’t even believe in vampires that much, but here he was, his attempt at getting laid interrupted by Gerard literally trying to drink his blood.

“Serious. For real. Since I was 21,” Gerard said, finally letting his lip drop again.

“How the hell?” was Frank’s next question.

Gerard shrugged. “I was out getting drunk with Mikey, we got into a fight, next thing we knew we were getting wicked sunburns and couldn’t hug our mother without being in pain. Stupid Catholics.”

So the Way brothers were vampires. Honestly, it didn’t surprise Frank as much as it should’ve done. When he thought about it, Mikey still looked the same as he did when he’d handed Frank their demo in the Eyeball records office all the time ago, and it explained why Gerard was practically nocturnal.

There was still some confusion, though. My Chemical Romance had played plenty of shows in sunlight before (Warped Tour, anyone?) and Gerard had done more than one photo shoot dressed as a priest.

He didn’t bother asking if Ray knew. Ray knew everything about his bandmates. He was aware of Frank’s crush on Gerard before _Frank_ knew about his crush on Gerard.

Vampires. Frank practically lived with two vampires, and he hadn’t even known. God, Frank was an idiot.

\-----

He got over it quickly. His thing with Gerard grew, even if the vampire couldn’t stop himself from trying to snack on Frank every now and then. They finished the tour and started planning for whatever came next. Whatever would push them from ‘growing sensation’ to ‘global phenomenon’’, according to their record label.

It came to a head in that mansion, though. That godforsaken mansion, which had screwed the four of them up so spectacularly.

In the grand scheme of things, Frank’s mental health problems went largely unnoticed. He wasn’t an addict like Gerard had been and Mikey was. He’d never tried to kill himself, like Pete from Fall Out Boy. As far as the fans were concerned, he was alright.

He wasn’t alright.

He hated himself. Frank hated how he was chubby no matter how much exercise he did, how his fingers would never move as fast on a guitar as Ray’s, how he always managed to say the inappropriate thing. He hated almost everything about his life. ‘Almost everything’ being everything except playing shows, getting tattoos, and Gerard.

God, he was about to do something idiotic.

For once, he cornered Gerard, instead of the other way around. He pushed the older man - was he still older if he stopped ageing at 21? - against the wall and tilted his head to the side to present his neck. “Bite me.”

“What the hell, Frank? No!” Gerard exclaimed, pushing Frank away from him. It wasn’t difficult. Vampire super-strength, or something like that.

Frank stepped forward again. “Do it, Gerard. Please,” he begged.

“No!” Gerard repeated. “I’m not an idiot. If you want that, really want it, you give me one good reason.”

“Why do I need a reason? Are you telling me you aren’t hungry? Come on!”

“Just tell me, Frank!”

“It’s not difficult, oh my God. Stick your damn teeth into me-”

“Say it!” Gerard interrupted. “One good reason, that’s all I want.”

Frank ran his hands through his hair in exasperation. “Maybe I don’t want to be alive anymore! Okay? Is that what you want to hear?”

Gerard’s expression changed from angry to sympathetic almost immediately. “Oh, Frankie.” He pulled the shorter man into a hug, and after a second Frank started to relax against him.

“Please,” Frank pleaded. He could feel himself starting to cry.

“No,” Gerard said once again, but softer this time. “I’m not gonna hurt you.” He rubbed circles on Frank’s back, trying to calm him down.

“I’m not okay, Gee,” Frank sobbed. He was fairly sure his friend - lover? - knew that by now, but he needed to say it out loud.

Frank could feel Gerard’s chest moving as if the vampire was breathing. The repetitive motion was helping him calm down. Like a mother rocking her baby, he supposed.

“Do you promise?” Gerard asked, laughing slightly.

It took Frank a second to get the joke, but he was soon laughing too. “Yeah, I promise,” he said, reaching up to wipe a stray tear from his cheek.

“I’m not gonna bite you, Frank. Well, no more than I already do,” Gerard said, getting back to the matter at hand. “Not the way you want me to.”

“Have you ever?” Frank asked, morbid curiosity getting the better of him.

He could feel Gerard shaking his head. “No, and I’m sure as Hell not gonna start with you. As if I could kill you, you’re my best friend. And immortality is, like, the opposite of a solution for you right now.

“You know you’re gonna lose me one day, right?” Frank asked, tilting his head back so he could see Gerard’s face.

“Yeah, I know,” Gerard replied, sadness in his eyes. “So you have to live a long life, okay? Grow old for me, Frankie.”

There was a soft knock on the door, and Frank looked over his shoulder to see Mikey stood in the doorway. He’d probably heard their whole conversation with his stupid vampire super-senses. “Everything okay?” Mikey asked.

Gerard nodded. “Yeah. We’re going home though. Screw the record, we’ve got enough demos we can work on.”

Mikey sighed in relief. He looked about as dead as he actually was, as if he hadn’t slept in weeks. Judging by the number of times Frank had woken up to find both brothers in bed, rather than just Gerard, he probably hadn’t.

Frank still wasn’t over the fact that vampires had to sleep. At least they didn’t sparkle.

“It’s about damn time,” Mikey said, crossing the room. He laid a hand on Gerard’s shoulder once he reached the pair. “And hey, you’re always gonna have me, big brother,” he continued, confirming Frank’s suspicion that he’d heard the conversation.

“Never thought I’d hear you say ‘screw the record’, though, Mr Artistic Vision,” Frank added, slumping against Gerard. He knew the vampire could hold his weight.

“You guys are always gonna be more important than the music,” Gerard said moving his arm so that he could pull Mikey into the hug too.

“Love you too,” Frank and Mikey said simultaneously before bursting into fits of giggles.

So maybe Frank didn’t hate everything. He just needed a reminder occasionally.


End file.
